zxcclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Deus Ex Information
I have posted this here for easy access, this is not our work. All this information comes directly from the Help Folder which is inside your Deus Ex Installation . When hosting a Deus Ex multiplayer session you can change the following settings to customize the game in a variety of ways: Game Type - In DXMP the host can select "Death Match" or "Team Death Match" and can set the difficulty level of the game. "Basic Team Death Match" is generally recommended for new players, since this setting removes skill management from the decisions players have to make and places all skills at Master level. In addition, at the Basic level, players begin with all augmentations they have selected. "Advanced Team Death Match" is a more strategic game for advanced users. At this level, skills and augmentations are gained incrementally during play. Selecting "Custom Team Death Match" allows the host to configure any gameplay settings (see below). In all game types, each time a player is killed, he or she respawns next to a weapon cache -- you never have to worry about entering a game unarmed! Map - This determines which map the server loads when a game starts. This can be a map created by the Deus Ex development team specifically for the multiplayer version of the game (dxmp_silo, dxmp_smuggler, dxmp_cathedral, dxmp_cmd, or dxmp_area51bunker) or a map created by a player using the Deus Ex SDK (see "User Created Maps," below). Maximum # of Players - This determines how many players can join the game, from a minimum of 1 to a maximum of 16. : Note: You can increase the # of Players past 16 by going into your DeusEx.ini, finding: : "Engine.GameInfo and modiffying the line "MaxPlayers=" Friendly Fire - This is a multiplier applied to damage when teammates damage one another. The range is from 0 to 1. As an example of how this setting functions, the default of .5 reduces friendly fire by 50%. Initial Augmentations - How many of the selected augmentations a player begins with when he or she joins a game or dies and respawns. The range is 0 to 9. Augmentations Per Kill - How many of the player's preselected augs are awarded each time an opponent is defeated. The range is 0 to 9. Note that this is a significant change from the single-player game. Instead of getting augmentations by finding and installing augs and upgrades, in multiplayer, you get augmentations automatically (see "Initial Augmentations," above) and by defeating enemies. Starting Skill Level - How skilled players are when they enter a game or respawn after dying. The host can set this to Trained, Advanced or Master. No one begins a multiplayer game with any skills at the Unskilled level. Initial Skill Points - How many skill points players have to spend on skills each time they respawn. This can be set anywhere from 0 to 10,000. Skill Points Per Kill - How many skill points players are awarded each time an enemy is defeated. The award can be from 0 to 10,000. Note that, each time your character dies in DXMP, any skills that have been upgraded are reset to the initial starting conditions when you respawn. Victory Condition - There are two types of victory conditions for the Death Match and Team Death Match games. If the host selects "Time Limit," the game ends when the selected time runs out. At that point whoever has the most kills wins the game. The time limit range is 1 to 20 minutes. Selecting "Kill Limit" ends the game when the first team wins by reaching the selected number. Kill range is 1 to 40. Map Cycling - Setting this option to "Repeat Map" reloads the map selected under "Map" for a new game each time the game ends. The "Loop Map" option cycles through all installed DXMP maps sequentially. "Random Map" selects randomly from all the available maps each time. Server Mode - This setting determines whether you want your server to be a Dedicated server or a Non-Dedicated server. On a Non-Dedicated server you can play the game from the host machine. Dedicated servers generally perform better. For additional server performance tweaking, you can edgethe following entries in your DeusEx.ini, in the IpDrv.TcpNetDriver block. We've created default values that should work in most situations, but they are available for tweaking: StaticUpdateRate: decreasing this value will result in better CPU performance for the server when clients are stationary, but potentially introducing lag for clients. DynamicUpdateRate: decreasing this value will result in better CPU performance for the server when clients are moving, but potentially introducing lag for clients.